Eu, Você e Ela
by Danii Malfoy
Summary: Eles estavam desesperados... Ela parecia ser a única solução... Os três resolvem se juntar... No que isso vai dar? Leia para saber!
1. Chapter 1

_Essa fic é uma idéia que eu e minha prima tivemos a algum tempo atrás. Escrevemos algumas partes. E inclusive esse trailer já havia sido postado. Mas minha prima desanimou um pouco da idéia. Mas eu, apesar de ainda estar um pouco enrolada decidi postar por que eu acho a idéia muito boa. Fiz algumas modificações, se gostarem e acharem que vale a pena que eu continue é só dizer! ;)_

**Eu, Você e Ela**

-

_Por Danii Malfoy e Cela Malfoy_

_-_

**Trailer**

**Uma idéia...**

- Vamos sair de casa?

**Boa?...**

- Livres!

- Liberdade, liberdade abra as portas para nós!

**Ou má?...**

- Isso aqui é um lixo!

- Relaxa, é por pouco tempo!

**Tudo parecia ir "bem"...**

- Hoje é sua vez de fazer as compras, o dinheiro está no pote da cozinha e eu vou arrumar a casa.

**Mas começa o desespero...**

- O aluguel está atrasado!

- Estamos falidos!

**E uma nova idéia surge...**

- Vamos alugar o _seu _quarto?

- Que?!

**Pior que a última?...**

- Seria uma experiência agradável morar com dois homens.

**...**

- Seria importante que a minha filhinha de seis anos tivesse uma figura paterna.

**...**

- Quanto vocês pretendem cobrar no aluguel dessa lixeira? Aliás, quanto vocês pagam nisso aqui?

**...**

- Você foi o cara que deu em cima da minha ex!

- Draco, espera a entrevista começar!

**E quando tudo parecia perdido...**

- Vamos encarar a realidade, ninguém normal vai querer morar nisso aqui!

**A loucura começa...**

- Eu quero a minha mãe!

**E as idéia pioram...**

- Vamos seqüestrar o Flufy e pedir o resgate?

**E pioram...**

- Vamos pedir dinheiro ao Sirius?

**Da pra piorar mais?**

- Vamos pedir dinheiro ao Snape?

**E quando elas se acabam, e tudo parece perdido...**

- Eu to vendendo o almoço para comprar o jantar!

- E eu que nem tenho almoço!

**Eis que surge a esperança...**

- A vaga é minha?

- Pode ser o que você acha Draco? - Harry perguntava ao amigo tentando manter a seriedade que estava difícil com a visão que tinha.

**E uma história de muita...**

**Confusão...**

- O que você fez com a minha irmã seu tarado oxigenado?

**Brigas...**

- Você não deveria ter dormido com ela!

- Se você pode, por que eu não?

**Mal entendidos...**

- Eles são gays?

**Intrigas...**

- Ninguém te contou? Eles assumiram aos 16 anos.

**Bebidas...**

- Só duas garrafas de Uísque?

**Conspirações...**

- Eles precisam voltar... E faremos de tudo para conseguir isso!

**Terror...**

- Tem alguma coisa se mexendo ali!

- É o Chuck!

- Não... Corre, é um rato!

**Traumas...**

- Meu canarinho loiro dos olhos azuis!

**Fofoca...**

-Não estou te dizendo? Aquilo é uma orgia! São três! Três!

**Drama...**

- O Motoca morreu!!

**Amor?...**

- Eu te amo, Pottinho!!

- Apesar de tudo... Eu também te amo, Draquinho!!

**Transformando as vidas...**

**Dele:**

- Eu aprendi a fazer arroz...

**Dela:**

- Eu aprendi a beber.

**E dele:**

-Eu aprendi a pegar ônibus.

**Tragédia? Não! Pura comédia!**

* * *

_Era pra soar engraçado tá gente? Espero que tenha sido! xD~ Dependendo da recepção dos leitores a próxima postagem virar em breve._

_Agradeço a todos que haviam lido a primeira vez e espero que acompanhem dessa._

_kissus!_

* * *


	2. Prólogo Harry

**Prólogo - Harry**

.

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

Como foi que chegamos á isso mesmo?Ah... Foi naquele dia, naquela cozinha, em que eu estava com meu melhor amigo conversando sobre o nosso futuro, na verdade ele tagarelava como uma fofoqueira de salão de beleza.

Eu estava só pensando na noite anterior... Enfim, pensávamos em como nos livraríamos dos nossos pais... Não! Não matamos eles... Embora em alguns momentos pedissem por isso, mas nunca chegamos a tanto, acho que perdemos a herança se matarmos os velhos.

Falávamos em como conseguiríamos a nossa liberdade e independência financeira, assim esfregaríamos na cara deles que tudo é possível, quando se trata de duas criaturas tão perfeitas quanto eu e Draco, mais eu do que ele, verdade seja dita. Naquela época eles riam abertamente das nossas caras, principalmente quando estávamos a sós, diziam que não seriamos capazes de dirigir as empresas das famílias, e toda aquela conversa de pais...

Porém, quando se tem 15 anos sair de casa, parece mais fácil, embora aos 20, não parecesse tão difícil como realmente é. Na verdade, difícil não foi sair de casa, difícil mesmo foi o que veio depois, mas isso é outra historia, por que por mais que sair de casa não seja difícil, meu pai não poderia te simplificado mais do que simplificou.

_- Flash back -_

_Sempre me pergunto por que as coisas parecem mais fáceis na teoria e na pratica muito mais complicado. Foi muito fácil imaginar sair de casa aos 20 anos e elaborar os mínimos detalhes dessa saída triunfal, eu e Draco imaginamos muitas coisas, coisas até impossíveis, porém, estava realmente difícil levantar daquela cama, descer as escadas e falar "pai, to indo", não é como se eu tivesse saindo para mais uma noitada, eu estava saindo de casa, de casa! Para sempre! Ta, talvez esteja exagerando, mas o fato é que, aquela cama não seria mais a minha, aquele quarto não seria mais meu, tecnicamente continuaria sendo por que acabarei por herdar tudo, mas deu para entender o que quis dizer._

_Não que meu pai já não soubesse de tudo, com certeza sabia, até mais do que eu possa imaginar, mas, não posso sair saindo, assim, do nada... Ah! Eu sou Harry Potter e covardia é uma palavra que não existe no meu vocabulário, vamos lá Harry querido, desça, pegue o cheque gordo do papai (sei que o objetivo é caminhar com nossas próprias pernas, mas uma muleta no começo não mata ninguém) e saia com aquele olhar triunfal que um Potter pode ter._

_Suspirei e com essa idéia fixa na cabeça, levantei-me, e passei as mãos sobre os cabelos e desci._

_Ao descer os dois lances de escada, percebi a sala vazia pela porta que se abria para o hall, sabendo onde meu pai estaria àquela hora, se não na sala, dobrei a esquerda, passando por um portal, e em seguida bati em uma porta ao final de um pequeno corredor._

_- Entre - ouvi a voz de meu pai de dentro do cômodo que fez a minha barriga gelar na hora._

_- Pai... - ele estava com os olhos abaixados folheando uns papeis e mesmo quando eu entrei, meu pai continuou a olhar para os papeis - Lembra-se que hoje era o dia que eu sairia de casa... Eu e o Draco iríamos morar em um apartamento juntos, dividindo as despesas..._

_Esperei que ele dissesse algo, porém a resposta não veio, entendi aquilo como um "prossiga"._

_- Então... erh... Eu queria dizer que estou indo._

_Um longo silencio pairou sobre a sala, eu encarava os meus sapatos, incapaz de olhar para o meu pai que parecia achar toda aquela papelada mais interessante. Ele suspirou cansado e eu olhei para ele rapidamente endireitando a postura._

_- Mas alguma coisa?_

_Arregalei os olhos, esperava que meu pai fizesse uma festa de despedida, abraçasse o filho "querido" e dissesse palavras incentivadoras (algumas até provocadoras), não que ele fosse tão... Tão... Frio._

_- Acho que sim._

_- Por que, já esta pensando em desistir da idéia?- Pela primeira vez na conversa meu pai olhou-me nos olhos, seu olhar era serio e penetrante, como se tentasse ler os meus pensamentos, dificilmente Thiago Potter ficava tão sério assim. Isso com certeza não era um bom sinal._

_- Não, quer dizer, sim, digo não - Ele aumentou a intensidade do olhar e eu desviei o olhar para o lado da sala cujo uma janela abria-se para o jardim da mansão, me sentia um idiota, esperava me sentir livre e estava preso ao pessimismo do meu pai. - O que quero dizer - Recuperei as forças e encarei meu pai diretamente nos olhos, eu era um homem e estava saindo de casa, não mais um menino a mercê de Thiago Potter - É que não desisti da idéia, já estou indo e passei aqui para me despedir e saber se o senhor não tem nada a me dizer._

_- Tenho sim – Meu pai levantou-se da sua confortável poltrona e andou calmamente até a frente da mesa, apoiando-se na quina ao lado direito - Boa sorte, mesmo que um Potter nunca deva depender da sorte e sim de sua própria competência. – sorriu maroto e eu tentava avaliar se aquilo era bom ou ruim._

_- Obrigado._

_- Já falou com sua mãe?_

_- Não._

_- Ela esta no jardim, vá falar com ela que vou em seguida, tenho uma surpresa para você._

_Abri um sorriso e meu pai também. Finalmente ele esta falando a minha língua, por um momento achei que ele ia esquecer-se da grana._

_- Sim._

_Retirei-me do cômodo._

_Caminhei até os jardins com um sorriso despreocupado, avistei minha mãe em uma das mesas de ferro próximo ao roseiral, ela trajava uma calça e uma blusa branca, com um longo chapéu, também na cor branca, e com óculos enormes, às vezes pergunto-me como as mulheres conseguem usar certas roupas._

_- Mamãe!_

_- Oh! Filhinho querido!_

_- Mãe, você lembra que dia é hoje?_

_- Claro que sei filhinho, hoje é o aniversário da Ruth, sei que você deve querer alegrá-la, afinal, foram anos cuidando de você, mas Mamãe aqui já se encarregou de tudo..._

_- Ruth...?_

_- Oh! Harry querido, não lembra?_

_Não que eu não lembrasse quem é Ruth, e talvez, no fundo de minha mente estaria gravado a data do aniversario (que há esta altura deveria ser um centenário). Porém, não era bem esta data que eu estava falando._

_- Já falei com ela - Menti, pretendia sair dali e ir falar com minha velha babá - Mas, eu estava dizendo de outra data, mãe, vou me mudar e..._

_- Harry! Oh! Que cabeça a minha, como pude esquecer? Meu bebê esta crescendo - Minha mãe que até então estava sentada levantou-se e abraçou-me - Lembra-te que eu e teu pai ainda iremos ao seu novo lar - Ela parou abruptamente e soltou-se do abraço segurando apenas minhas mãos - Filho, você vai mesmo me abandonar?_

_- Mãe, nós já conversamos sobre isso, você sabe que quero criar minha independência e dar meus próprios passos._

_- Mas..._

_- Lily, deixe-o. Harry esta tentando tomar responsabilidade._

_- Thiago, meu amor, mas o Harry é um menino!_

_- Lily, Harry é já um homem, um Potter! - os olhos de meu pai pareceram brilhar por um breve momento com aquele comentário - É muito bom ouvir de você, Harry - olhou-me diretamente nos olhos - as palavras que ouvi a pouco "trilhar seus próprios passos" é disso que eu sempre falei! E fico pensando se deveria te dar isto – Meu pai me estendeu uma caixa laranja com uma fita vermelha envolta com um laçarote em cima - mas, sou pai, acho que posso me permitir dar essa pequena lembrança a você. E esse presente, afirmarão você e Draco como homens!_

_Peguei a caixa, estranhei, esperava algo menor, um papel, com um alto valor escrito com a caligrafia fina e corrida de meu pai, porém não quis demonstrar minha confusão, peguei a caixa e apoiei-a na mesa._

_- Abra querido!_

_Minha mãe sorria incentivadora e meu pai olhava apenas sereno._

_Desfiz o grosso laço prata e deixei o cair ao lado da caixa. Destampai-a e desamassei o papel seda dourado que vinha envolto no conteúdo da caixa._

_Não mais conseguindo disfarçar minha surpresa, olhei com certa repulsa para o conteúdo da caixa. Levantei com as mãos duas garrafas._

_- Thiago! Isso é coisa que se de ao meu bebê?_

_- É a água da vida Lily, presente dado apenas a grandes homens!_

_Minha mãe olhou perplexa para seu marido após tal afirmativa._

_- É cachaça! Você quer que o Harry saia de casa e vire um cachaceiro?_

_- Não é "cachaça" Lily - Falou com desprezo na voz - __é uma bebida alcoolica destilada de grãos, muitas vezes incluindo malte, que foi envelhecida em barris._

_- É acoolico! – ela rebateu convicta._

_- __Whisky?!_

_Eu__ que, até então, estava alheio a toda aquela discução olhando perplexo para as duas garrafas em minha mão, comecei a recuperar os sentidos._

_- E não é qualquer whisky filho é um Gold Label, um __Johnnie Walker legítimo! Direto da escócia para suas mãos Harry – meu pai sorriu com escárnio - E o melhor de tudo, toda essa linhagem é envelhecida por no mínimo 18 anos, e esses dois exemplares tem 20 anos, exatamente sua idade e de Draco. A "água da vida" para dos homens que estão começando vida nova. Parabéns Harry, são dois espécimes raros!_

_- Só duas garrafas de Whisky?_

_Eu estava perplexo com o presente, não que eu não gostasse de whisky, ou que não soubesse que aquelas duas garrafas representassem uma pequena fortuna (não era um grande conhecedor de bebidas, não no quesito histórico ao menos, afinal, já havia provado de tudo alcoólico). Sempre admirei um bom whisky, mas esperava do velho um presente mais significativo, mais... Dinheiro! Dinheiro era o que eu esperava!_

_- Sim, aprecie com moderação Harry, uma raridade destas tem de ser consumida aos poucos._

_- Obrigado pai _ Não daria a ele o gostinho que ele queria provar, não mesmo - queria pedir se poderia pegar John emprestado para que leve minha bagagem até meu apartamento._

_- Claro filho! - Minha mãe respondeu com os olhos brilhando, ela é sempre tão... Amável, nunca se cansa._

_- Pague apenas pelo frete._

_- Como? - Olhei para meu pai que calmamente sentava-se em uma das cadeiras de ferro folheando o jornal que estava sobre a mesa com tampo de vidro._

_- Ora Harry, você esta saindo de casa a procura de independência não esta? - ele não esperou que eu respondesse - não espera que fique bancando as coisas para você, certo?_

_Eu senti a raiva circulando por cada veia, cada artéria do meu corpo, mas, não daria o braço a torcer. Se meu pai queria dificultar as coisas para que eu pudesse desistir da idéia que alimentava há cinco anos, Thiago Potter estava enganado. Ele precisaria de muito mais que isso para conseguir que Harry Potter volte atrás e se mostre incapaz de se sustentar._

_- Tudo bem. Vou falar com ele._

_- Não se esqueça que tem de ser fora do horário de trabalho aqui._

_Trinquei os dentes revoltado, ele precisava dificultar tanto as coisas?_

_- Vou falar com ele para levar depois das sete horas. – controlei a voz e evitei olhar aquele sorriso debochado que ele apresentava._

_- Ótimo. - Meu pai sorriu cínico e minha mãe apenas olhava dele para mim sem conseguir dizer nada._

_- Tchau pai, talvez, se tiver tempo, passe aqui para visitá-lo._

_- Será um prazer recebê-lo Harry._

_Apenas abanei a cabeça em concordância, sai da roseira. Fui à garagem e acertei com John dele levar a coisas no meu apartamento as oito. Depois falei com Ruth, foi a mais sensata ao se despedir, e, por mais estranho que fosse, já que o aniversario era dela, deu-me um presente, um "pendurador de chaves", era visível que era um trabalho artesanal, provavelmente feito pela própria Ruth._

_- É Harry... Você vive perdendo suas chaves, e dessa vez não estarei lá para entregar-lhe em mãos, mas, vamos ver se você consegue se virar com essa bugiganga._

_- Obrigado Ruth - Senti-me envergonhado por nem ao menos ter se lembrado do aniversario dela, mas, recompensaria isso, mostrando a ela que seria independente, o menino que ela sempre criou e acreditou _ erh... Ruth, agora eu já vou, mas um dia eu volto para dar um "oi" - na verdade pretendia voltar quando estivesse financeiramente estável, o que não deveria demorar._

_Após esse comentário Ruth abraçou-me, falou algumas palavras incentivadoras e agradeci, peguei meus presentes e sai pela porta da cozinha, estava andando pela lateral do jardim em direção ao portão principal, minha mãe, que estava na soleira, viu-me e veio correndo até mim._

_- Queria poder fazer algo por você Harry._

_- Você já fez me aturou por 20 anos._

_Ela sorriu e me abraçou, chorando e soluçando, no fundo, talvez eu quisesse chorar, mas não admitiria isso e falava para minha mãe que ela era boba por esta chorando. Após uma longa despedida com eu prometendo me cuidar e tudo o mais, sai de casa. _

_Eu não estava acreditando no que esta me acontecendo, sozinho em uma fim de tarde de verão, andando pela rua com duas garrafas de whisky na mão, com pouco dinheiro no bolso e desesperado._

_Esperava que Draco tivesse tido mais sorte que eu, deveria ter tido, com certeza, assim eu esperava. Eu, um o moreno de olhos azuis com duas garrafas de whisky na mão._

_- Fim FlashBack –_

_xXx_

_Viu?? Postei e nem demorei! xD Para os leitores de **Paixões Proibidas: **Meu pc tá dando piti! Não estou conseguindo abrir o capítulo dez, mas logo que conseguir posto, é uma fic que quero acabar logo, ainda mais que tá proxima ao fim._

**Drik Phelton: **_Que bom que gostou! ^^ Quero manter um bom nível de humor, espero que me ajude a avaliar isso. beijoo's_

**camila dowes:**_ Seus palpites estão certos! ^^ Mas isso deve demorar um pouco a acontecer, pelos meus planos isso vem no fim da fic. Obrigada pela reviews moça! Continue lendo, sim? beijoo's_

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:**_ Eeee! \o/ Tá virando leitora VIP's, está em todas! Gostou mesmo?? Que bom, espero que continue engraçado... Até o próximo e não dexe de ler, viu? beijoo's_

**Izabele Malfoy: **_Os três juntos são de morte mesmo! Eu tinha uma dúvida se seria o Harry ou o Blaise, mas acho que Harry/Gina/Draco dá uma comédia maior! Está ai a primeira parte do prólogo, terá mais um prólogo (do Draco) e depois sim vem os capítulos! beijoo's_

_Aos que leram e não comentaram agradeço muito e espero que tenham gostado! ^^_

_Até a próxima pessoal! (espero que em breve). _

_kissus!_


End file.
